Whispers in the Dark
by Baka-Ash-Chan-Fics
Summary: Kouga is married, and Ash, a long time friend of his, isn't too happy about it. Yet she stays strong. When Kouga's Zanpakuto finally manifests, he slowly becomes power-hungry. Kouga eventually fights Ash, but Muramasa cannot bring himself to hurt her. He had developed feelings for her. Eventually, after Kouga's down fall, Muramasa shows Ash just how strong his feelings are to her.


**Whispers In The Dark**

**MuramasaXOC**

_The Main character is conflicted, she goes to her inner world to get some calming air where her Zanpakuto spirit talks to her and manifests there, hoping to help her out with her proplem. Moumoko Ga Shini (Blind Moth) tries the best he can before she must leave for training in the fourth Division. She has to practice her Kidou, along with tend to the injured._

A field of Lilly's, darkness, and only a small lake within the middle of the large yellow field. There, sat at an edge of the pond, a brunette Shinigami. This was her inner world, a place where she came to talk and interact with her Zanpakuto, Moumoko Ga Shini. She sat crossed legged, arms in her lap. She was young, looking about the age of a fifteen year old, a lavender hat with four belts upon the sides covered the top of her head, brown hair reaching only her shoulders, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She was only 5"2. Quite short for a Shinigami of her age really.. She was not pretty, but that was how she felt about herself. The girl was a quiet and shy type. She hated talking to others. The only ones she accepted were her closest friends and her Zanpakuto. It was simple.

There, she sat, concentrated upon the water, it was a lovely deep blue, shining as if there was a light source above yet there wasn't. Everything within the inner world shone brightly besides the dark night sky. The Lilly's were a vibrant yellow, glowing like glowstone, and the pond a lovely blue, shimmering and beautiful, and deep. It was her world, she had merely made it the way she wanted. Her favourite flowers were Lilly's, and she loved the dark.

"..." She breathed in deep, a small sigh releasing from her mouth. Of course this was a stress-filled sigh, almost as if she had something bad upon her mind.. Of course, there was someone there who could help her with this sick feeling deep in her stomach. Hopefully. And of course, he was there, watching over her like a guardian angel. He took it upon himself to watch over his master, and would do anything for her.

"Master... I sense something is the matter... Am I wrong?" a voice rang, echoing through the pitch black of the night. Ga Shini had finally spoke out, having the calm voice of a young male around his twenties. It was strange, you'd figure every Shinigami would have a Zanpakuto with the same gender.. Hers was different, it was the side of her she wished she could be. A part of her spirit indeed.

"...Kouga got married today..." She spoke out, her voice almost a low whisper, her dark chocolate orbs were finally revealed after she opened her eyes. They were filled with a slight sadness.

"...I see..." Was all the spirit replied with. He was understanding, and his master's feelings were one of the things he knew all too well. When she was down, the tone in her voice held a slight depressed feeling to it and she had shallow breathing, almost like she was dying in a way. When she was happy, her breathing was faster and she was giddy and her voice held a happy ring to it. Today, she was nothing but sad, and that made the spirit wish to cheer her up with everything he could.

"...He got married to a Kuchiki. I don't remember her name, but she's lovely. I'm happy for him actually." she smiled slightly, it was painful though.. She was not happy, not at all.. She had always hoped-

"You do not seem happy, Ash..." The spirit responded. He then slowly manifested above the pond the shinigami was staring into. "Not at all.. Tell me what is wrong, I will try to help you.."

Ga Shini looked almost human. His face was human, only he had large elf-like ears, a bandage covering his eyes from sight, two dark red antennas sticking out from where the beginning of his eyebrows on the inside would be, black spiked hair that was slicked back and two turquoise curls coming from under his bandage like markings. He had a black dog-like collar upon his neck, his poncho that he wore had a fur line that was white and covered most of his shoulders and neck, the poncho its self was brown, reaching down only to his belly button. Ga Shini had a large belt wrapped around his waist, a large skirt like garment connected to it that was also black.

He was 6"1, his feet looked that of near talons, black toes and white claws, his arms were thin and white, covered with fur until his elbow, black claws just like his feet. He also had a small set of mantis-like appendages just coming out from under the poncho. Ga Shini also had the most beautiful white wings you ever saw, large eye-like markings in the middle, the back of his wings were black and had nearly he same markings, only they were white and the eyes were shut.

He had an odd way of speaking, nearly speaking in a broken third person like perspective, always calling the Shinigami 'Master' and himself by his name, Ga Shini. It was strange, but unique.

"...Only you can see through my facade, can't you, Ga Shini?" she smiled up at him as he stood on the pond.

"Of course I can, master. Master is very easy to read, even if she doesn't think so. It may not be an ability, but Ga Shini can do it easily. Even if he cannot see, he knows from the sound of master's voice." he explained, a smiling gently. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, it was like a snake tongue, at the tip it was separated.

"You're adorable, you know that you giant moth, you.." She was saying that almost literally and in a funny way. Ga Shini's Bankai form was a giant, white, fluffy moth with large fangs and four arms, all of them with large cutters much like a Praying Mantis. He still held the bandage upon his eyes and the markings upon his wings. His feet were just giant moth legs. "Still... I'm happy for Kouga... We met back then in the school, he was so funny and cute. We'd just laugh when I failed my Hado and they just blew up in my face.. I thought we were going to be together but.. I guess things like that aren't what happens in the real world.. You make a great friend and they stay that way, being practically friend-zoned.." She sighed and stood, crossing her arms over her big chest. She was actually rather big for someone her size, her breasts were the size of double-d 36 size. It was annoying and they hurt her back a lot.

"Thank you master..." he smiled, slightly large kanines showing. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her and smell her with his antenna's. She always smelt of a strange fregrance.

"..Ga Shini..."

"Ne?"

"...Thank you for your help my friend." she bowed gently, he did the same. Everything turned black. She awoke, looking around the area, she had sat in the forest outside the soul society for peace and quiet. For that was the only way she could enter her inner world. She stood, grabbing her Zanpakuto out of the ground she stabbed it into and started to head back to the fourth division. A familiar spiritual pressure was approaching her, it was Kouga's. Ash kept walking, acting like it didn't bother her. Oh how it did, she couldn't help but remember herself and him when they were younger and in the Shinigami academy... That was so long ago.

Kouga was simply walking through the forest, needing some time to himself. He blinked, feeling someone near with a far too familiar spiritual pressure. He spotted her, his emerald hues flicked in her direction at last, he suddenly smiled wide and waved to her, "Ash! Hey!" Kouga ran towards her with alacrity. He stopped once he stood before her, staring down at her with bright, shining emerald hues. "...Where were you? Unohana-Taichou was worried..She almost sent out a search party for you!"

"Oh. I thought I told her I was going out for a while.. I guess I was out longer than she hoped.." Ash shrugged her shoulders gently, looking towards the ground almost like she was sad. She needed to get back, she was the third seat in the division and still had a few things to learn in healing Kidou's. She looked up at Kouga, dark brown hues staring up at him in adulration. She revered Kouga plenty, he was one to indeed be respected...

"Yeah. I guess.. So.. Say, when you're done with you sessions, how would you like to go for a walk with me later?" he smiled warmly, those emerald-coloured hues staring deep into her own. He was a noble now, and he held a lot of peer-pressure on his shoulders.. How could he have time to hand out with someone like her? A girl who even had a Kidou spell once explode on her somehow. Still, it was a nice offer actually..

"...Sure! I'd love to, Kouga. Thank you.. I better get going, Unohana-Taichou must be extremely worried, I hope I'm not running late either.." She giggled gebtly, the small belts on her lavender hat chimed for a second as thet bounced and hit the second pair when she moved.

"Yeah! You better get going.. I'll.. See you later then."

"..." She bowed to him and gave a nod, "Of course, Kouga-senpai. I'll see you around as well." with that, Ash burst into a sprint, quickly running to get back to the Division barraks. Hopefully Unohana-Taichou was forgiveful of her lateness, like she usually was.. She could be scary when she wanted. And Ash didn't like it when Unohana was scary, she would have near night-terrors!


End file.
